In the data communications industry, electrical connectors are in common use for terminating electrical cables thereto and for interconnecting various components in data communication systems. Local area network connectors are adapted to have intermateable configurations for use in the interconnection of data communications equipment. These connectors typically include electrical shields for electromagnetic emission protection and are attached to an electrically shielded cable. Such connectors further include the use of shunting mechanisms for providing a closed-loop connection between selected contact terminals when the connector is in a non-connected condition. Such a feature is provided to protect the equipment from potentially damaging electrical signals which may be transmitted to data equipment when the connector is not connected to other equipment. An example of such a connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,494. Similar connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,682,836; 4,711,507; 4,711,511; 4,731,032; 4,501,459; Re. 32,760; 4,449,778; 4,508,415; 4,641,906; 4,653,825; 4,671,599; 4,859,201; 4,883,433; 4,884,981 and 4,891,022.
It has been recognized that in this type of electrical connector, because of environmental conditions, oxides may build up on either the shunt bars or the contacts. This may result in either incomplete or intermittent shunting between contacts when the connector is in a disconnected state. Several attempts at addressing this problem by providing a wiping action between the contacts and the shunt bars are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,376; 4,602,833; and 4,744.769.